Si mes armes tombent
by Loulouche
Summary: [SONGFIC] La malédiction vient d'être brisée par la Sauveuse, la Reine a été vaincue. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ses rêves de vengeance que Regina a perdu, mais aussi l'être le plus cher à son cœur... RegalBeliever (inspiré de "Si mes larmes tombent" de Christophe Willem)


**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

 ** _Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle songfic ! Cette fois ce petit texte est inspiré de "Si mes larmes tombent" de Christophe Willem. Certains vont sans doute s'empresser de me dire : tu as fait une faute de frappe dans le titre ! Et à ceux-là, je répondrai que non, c'est tout à fait voulu :P Vous comprendrez en lisant pourquoi j'ai fait disparaître ce petit L au début du mot..._**

 _ **Sinon grande première... Ce n'est pas du SQ ! Néanmoins, Regina est le personnage central puisque c'est elle qui parle. Comme dit dans le résumé, la malédiction vient d'être brisée. Regina s'adresse à Henry, c'est un appel à l'aide disons silencieux puisqu'en réalité elle ne lui dit pas tout ça en face.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 ** _Le masque est tombé_**

La malédiction a été levée.  
Ce que j'ai craint pendant si longtemps est finalement arrivé.  
Tout le monde se souvient de la personne que je suis réellement maintenant.

 ** _Le miroir brisé_**

Cette maudite Sauveuse a mis fin à la malédiction et tout ce que j'avais mis si longtemps à construire vient d'être brisé.

 ** _Qui peut regarder  
Sans me juger ?_**

Je voulais ma vengeance bien sûr, mais je voulais aussi qu'on oublie tous les crimes dont j'ai été l'auteure et que je regrette tant.  
Mais maintenant, qui pourra me regarder sans me juger ?  
Personne bien entendu.

 ** _Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens  
Qui tendent la main et la reprennent_**

Des gens qui voudront m'aider, il y en aura peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.  
Certainement pas à vrai dire.  
Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me fiche des gens qui pourraient me tendre la main, parce que comme à chaque fois,  
ils vont finalement se raviser et me laisser à nouveau seule et encore plus détruite qu'auparavant.

 ** _Je n'entends que le silence_**

Pour l'instant tout ce que je vois c'est cette immense maison vide et silencieuse.

 ** _Je ne vois que la distance_**

Je ne vois que la distance qui existait déjà entre toi et moi, Henry,  
et qui n'a fait que grandir de plus en plus depuis que cette satanée Emma Swan a fait son apparition,  
jusqu'à devenir un gouffre béant entre nous.

 ** _Sourire, me sentir_**

Sourire, ressentir quelque chose et porter un tant soit peu d'importance à mes émotions.

 ** _Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_**

Tout ça je ne l'avais plus fait depuis bien longtemps avant que tu entres dans ma vie.  
Et maintenant je ne le ferai plus qu'en souvenir.

 ** _J'ai envie de m'enfuir_**

J'ai été prise à mon propre piège et à présent je voudrais m'enfuir, m'échapper de tout ça.

 ** _Là où tu pourras m'emporter_**

Je voudrais que nous partions rien que toi et moi, juste tous les deux, et que nous allions là où tu voudrais aller.  
N'importe où tant que je suis avec toi.

 ** _M'aider à écrire une autre histoire_**

Tu pourrais m'aider à écrire une autre histoire.  
Une histoire différente de celle de ce fichu bouquin qui semble me cantonner au rôle de la méchante.

 ** _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_**

Il faut que tu m'aides à écrire une nouvelle histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,  
avant que je perde le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste et que tu as été le seul à parvenir à garder en moi.

 ** _Je ne pourrai plus attendre  
_** _ **Si mes larmes tombent**_  
 _ **Si mes larmes tombent**_ ** _  
_**

Si je laisse libre cours à ma colère et que je n'écoute que mon amour dévorant pour toi, je vais faire une bêtise et alors il sera trop tard.  
Si j'écoute la tristesse qui me déchire le cœur je ne me contrôlerai plus, et alors je te perdrai définitivement.  
Il faut que tu me reviennes avant ça, parce que ta perte serait celle de trop.

 ** _Je suis un soldat qu'on a désarmé_**

Je me retrouve comme un soldat qu'on aurait désarmé,  
car ma seule arme contre les ténèbres qui vivent en moi,  
c'est toi.

 ** _Désormais si seul_**

Mais maintenant je suis si seule sans toi.

 ** _Qui peut m'aider ?_**

Qui pourra m'aider à lutter si tu n'es plus là ?

 ** _Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens  
Qui tendent la main mais ne comprennent pas_**

Ceux qui voudraient m'aider – à supposer qu'il y en ait – ne me comprendraient pas comme toi tu me comprends,  
et ces gens-là, je ne veux pas de leur aide.

 ** _Je n'entends que le silence_**

Et toujours ce silence qui persiste depuis que tu es parti.  
Ça devient assourdissant.

 ** _Je ne sens que leur absence_**

Maintenant tout ce que je perçois dans ce manoir, c'est ton absence.

 ** _Sourire, me sentir_**

Je ne peux plus ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif depuis que tu es parti.  
La colère.  
La tristesse.  
Le désespoir.  
La solitude.  
Voilà tout ce que je ressens à présent.

 ** _Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_**

Les sentiments positifs que j'ai pu connaître n'existent plus que dans mes souvenirs.  
Dans les souvenirs que je partageais avec toi mais dont tu ne veux sans doute plus maintenant.

 ** _J'ai envie de m'enfuir_**

Je voudrais tellement partir loin d'ici.

 ** _Là où tu pourras m'emporter_**

Dans un endroit secret que seul toi et moi connaîtrions.

 ** _M'aider à écrire une autre histoire_**

Là, tu pourrais m'aider à tout recommencer à zéro, à démarrer une nouvelle vie loin de mes vieux démons.

 ** _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_**

Mais bientôt il sera trop tard pour ça.  
Quand les ténèbres m'auront dévorée toute entière,  
il sera trop tard et même ta lumière pourtant si pure ne pourra pas les repousser.

 ** _Je ne pourrai plus attendre_**

Je ne pourrai plus attendre si ce moment arrive. Si…

 ** _Si mes larmes coulent comme des perles  
_** _ **Et coulent comme ma peine**_ ** _  
_**

Si je faiblis et que je me laisse envahir...  
Alors il sera trop tard.

 _Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, une perle salée s'échappa et termina sa course sur les draps du lit qui accueillait Henry encore quelques jours auparavant._

 ** _Et tournent, tournent, tournent  
Comme je tourne_**

Je serai prise dans le tourbillon de ma colère, et à force de tourner je vais perdre non seulement l'équilibre mais aussi la raison.

 ** _Coulent comme la pluie_**

 _Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber._

 ** _Sous laquelle je me perds_**

Je vais me perdre dans une tempête, un déchaînement de rage, comme je me suis perdue par le passé.

 ** _Comme dans un rêve_**

Et mes pires cauchemars vont devenir réalité.

 ** _Sourire, me sentir  
Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir  
J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
M'aider à écrire une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
Je ne pourrai plus attendre  
Si mes larmes tombent  
Si mes larmes tombent  
Si mes larmes tombent_**

Je sens déjà le désespoir m'envahir et s'insinuer en moi. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne me contrôle totalement et alors… Qui sait de quoi je serai capable à ce moment-là.  
J'ai besoin que tu reviennes.  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
Tu es mon fils et malgré ce que tout le monde pense dans cette ville, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Alors s'il-te-plaît, Henry...  
Ne m'abandonne pas.  
Reviens.  
Reviens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne te perde à tout jamais.

Reviens et aide-moi à écrire une autre histoire, toi qui y as toujours tellement cru.

* * *

 ** _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je trouve pas ça exceptionnel mais cette chanson me donnait envie d'en faire une songfic et en l'écoutant je me suis dit que ça collerait pas trop mal avec le RegalBeliever. Des avis ?_**

 ** _En écrivant, je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être un aperçu de ce que Regina ressent dans cette scène où elle pleure en tenant l'oreiller de Henry dans ces bras, juste après qu'il se soit réveillé. Elle comprend qu'elle l'a perdu pour de bon et ça lui brise le cœur (tout comme ça a brisé le cœur de bon nombre d'Evil Regal... !)._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous aura plu !_**

 ** _A bientôt :)_**


End file.
